FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional casing 10 for a communication apparatus. The casing 10 is provided therein with a high-speed communication apparatus. Because the casing 10 is installed outdoors and exposed to direct sunshine and rain, dust and rainwater readily invade into the casing 10 to affect the normal operation of the communication apparatus in the casing 10.
In general, operation of communication apparatuses can involve high-speed transmission and exchange of signals, during which the communication apparatuses are vulnerable to high temperature, because high temperature deteriorates signal reception and retrieval to the detriment of the performance of the communication apparatuses. In this regard, a conventional casing is usually installed outdoors and thereby directly exposed to sunshine and eventually overheated, thus resulting in deteriorated efficiency of signal transmission.